A Lovely Night in Davenport, Iowa
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: ***One Shot*** What happens when Seth Rollins and his wife, Rebecca, find themselves alone on the beach, after enjoying a nice romantic evening dinner?


Lovely Night in Davenport, Iowa (One Shot)

"Tonight is so lovely", Rebecca whispered, into her husband's ear, as they walked hand and hand along West Lake Beach shoreline, in Davenport, Iowa. Today was so peaceful and perfect. Her husband, Seth Rollins, was finally home for more than just two days. Ever since he became a WWE Superstar, they barely had enough time to eat together, let alone do anything else, but this time, he had almost a week off and Rebecca was going to make the most of their time together. "Yeah, today was kind of fun", Seth whispered back, into her ear, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They had finished a romantic dinner, on the beach and had decided to go for a walk. As the water came up around their feet, Rebecca couldn't help but notice that the beach was it was completely empty, except for her and Seth.

As if Seth could read her mind, he opened the blanket he had been carrying, and spread it out, on the sand. Seth sat down and gently pulled Rebecca, down next to him. Once Rebecca sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss, on his cheek, as they continued to hold hands and watch the sun set, over the horizon. While watching the sun Seth turned his head in front of Rebecca and leaned forward to kiss her. After Seth let go of her delicious lips he whispered, "I want you so bad right now, Baby". Rebecca looked at him with a confused look "Right here on the beach?" she asked. Seth nodded his head to her as he knew what she was feeling. A feeling of them getting caught by someone. Rebecca just kissed his lips as her mind was telling her no; but, her heart was telling her go for it. But Seth didn't give her anytime to change her mind as his hands were slowly sliding down the sides of her body... cupping your cute ass, and pulling her closer to him.

Rebecca started to get lost in his touches, as she moves her hand to his now throbbing cock in his swim shorts. While she is rubbing him, through his swimsuit, he captures her lips, for a passionate make out session, not noticing that Seth has pushed them both, onto the ground. In between this position change, Rebecca pulls Seth's hard, throbbing cock out of his swim shorts and starts to rub him up and down. Seth lets out a soft moan, as he begins to enjoy what Rebecca is doing to him. Seth Removes Rebecca's swimsuit cover up and begins to pull at the strings of her black bikini bottoms. He pushes his hand in between her legs and is soon trailing his lips, down her neck, placing butterfly kisses on it as one of his fingers pushes into Rebecca's pussy. Rebecca is enjoying the treatment her husband is giving her, as his fingers are circling her nub.

She lets out a soft moan, telling him that she likes what he is doing to her. After a few minutes, Seth feels like he is about to cum. "Becca…baby.", he says as a soft moan escapes his lips. "I'm about to cum", Seth says out loud, as Rebecca's hand continues to move up and down, faster. As soon as Rebecca hears Seth's statement, she stops her sweet torture. Seth moves his lips up against her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, as he whispers "I want you to fuck me, baby." Rebecca nods her head, in agreement, because she knows that they both won't last much longer and that they both needed a release, sooner, rather than later. Seth pulls his swim trunks down a little more, but not too much, just in case someone does walk by. When he was done doing this, Rebecca untied the other side of her bikini, allowing Seth access to her sweet spot. As Seth licks his lips, in anticipation, he starts at her stomach and works his way up to her perky breasts, her neck, her ears, her jaw line, and finally her soft lips. As he moves closer to her lips, he moves his hand down to position himself at her entrance. As he enters himself into her wet core, he presses his lips onto her lips, as soon as a loud moan escaped her lips. Rebecca was completely filled once again, with the love of her life, her husband.

Once Seth began to move his hips towards Rebecca, the tide rushes up around them. With the shock of the cold water and the heat of Seth body against hers, Rebecca couldn't help but let out a soft moan, "You feel so good inside me, baby. I want you to cum in my hot, wet, pussy baby. I want you so bad, Seth." When Seth hears her moan that she was about to cum, Seth slowed down. Slowly he slides out of her, inch by inch, until Rebecca says, "Baby please stop teasing me". Seth loved to tease her, sometimes, and now felt like the good ol' days. Seth leaned back a little and watched as Rebecca tried to push him into her, fully again, grabbing his neck and pulling him back down to her body. But Seth was stronger than she was and he didn't give into her that easily. He watched as one of her hands now traced down his hard rock abs, while the other one was playing with her the nipple of one of her breast.

Seth knew the one thing that could make her go super crazy, as he watched her pleasure herself. As soon as he saw her close her eyes and begin to softly moan, Seth took one of his hands and went in between her wet core. He began to slowly rub his thumb, in between her lips of her pussy, teasing her already hard and numb clit. As he did this, he watched as she let go of her breasts, arched her back off the sand, and let out a soft scream by screaming, "SETH...BABY...PLEASE!" Seth knew that he couldn't tease her anymore, as he leaned back down and captured her lips. Seth inserted his hard, throbbing cock, into her hot, sweet core and started to ride her, hard and fast.

He captured her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue, causing her to do the same. While their mouths fought for control, their bodies gave into the pleasure of their togetherness, as all of sudden Seth felt Rebecca's walls tighten around him. Rebecca pushed her head back into the sand, as she screamed and let her orgasm wash over her. "FASTER SETH...BABY...YES...I'm...I'm…CUM-CUMMING!" That was all Seth needed to hear as he felt her tight walls grab onto him and soon he too was moaning, as his release came fast and hard, inside his lovely wife's pussy. Just as he emptied himself inside her, Rebecca whispered in his ear, "I Love You, Seth".

After catching their breath and calming down, from their exciting "love-making session", the couple dressed and laid back on the blanket, looking up at the stars in the night sky. Rebecca leaned her head on his bare chest, as she traced her husband's sexy six pack abs. Seth heard a quiet chuckle escape his wife's mouth, while he was running his hands through Rebecca's hair. "What's so funny sweet cheeks?", Seth asked as he was now looking into her eyes. Rebecca looked him and said, in a shy voice, "Baby, I think we need to *cum* to the beach more often". Seth smiled and said, "Yes, we do, sweetheart. Yes we do". Then, with that said, he kissed her lips, one last time, as the couple sat there, watching the waves and staring out over the ocean, with nothing but the moon and stars, lighting up the nighttime sky.


End file.
